power of love
by inuchick06
Summary: the final battle is finally here everyone is here to help naraku is going down there waiting for the signal." "Ready set" "GO!"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I sure will wish for him for Christmas!!!!

Chapter one.

It all came down to this the final battle against naraku everyone was here, and everyone was ready to go, and everyone had his or her own reasons for being here too.

Sango reasons was clear to everyone the revenge of her people and also for naraku for ever thinking of taking kohaku from her and making him do his dirty work, kiara is here to aid her master. During one of the others fights with naraku kohaku had gained his memory back and told sango everything about what naraku had plan to do to us when we found him.

Miroku reason was also clear his wind tunnel that was growing bigger and would soon sallow him whole like his father before him. The family cruse that was placed upon his family by the bastard naraku himself, which could only be lifted by killing the vile creature naraku hachie is here to help him even through he is scared for his life. But an unknown reasons also existed, that naraku dared to harm sango the one miroku's holds most dear and her family.

Shippou is in the back with Rin doing all they can by staying out the way and having the first aid kit at hand that I brought back, jijenji is also here to help with his herbs if some one gets injure or if he has step in to help if one of us falls in battle, and as you thought sesshroumaru is here his reason for being here is as he puts it "naraku has taken Rin for the last time." " The lord of the westerns lands can not have a lowly hanyou taking my property as if I'm weak."

Kouga is here to avenge his fallen comrades that kagura killed and framed Inuyasha so that when kouga came into the scene he wildly attacked Inuyasha with a false jewel shard embedded into his right arm, and kanna is also going down for what she did to koharu she manipulated her with her mirror and making her almost kill miroku!

My name is kagome higurashi the girl from the future that shattered the jewel of for souls to began with the reason we're all here to began with. I am the one who release Inuyasha from his place on the god tree the reasons I'm here are unclear but one is not the need to help my friends however I can, and kikyo is here also armed with her scared arrow as am I, but no one is here for a bigger reason than Inuyasha, his reasons for being here run deeper than anyone can ever think more than fifty years ago but one thing is sure this is a battle to the death. Both out for blood only one side leaving alive. Good vs. evil. This is the fight that will decide the faith of the world.

"Ready"

" Set"

"Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. authors note

**I'M SO VERY, VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED**

please forgive me for not updating

before i contuine writing i need to sort out the story. this was only a spur of the moment story and befor i can contuine i want to write a rough draft for this story so once again i want to say sorry and only hope that you can forgive me


	3. chapter 2

I'm really, really sorry for not updating and I wont make up an excuse for my own problems, so I will say I was just being really lazy. Because I had tons of opportunities to finish writing this story but I haven't and all I can say is that I am very, very, very sorry, infact I couldn't apologizes enough… but anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha co. but if I did…

Kagome p.o.v

The battle had been going on for hours now with no end in site. While the others were getting weary, there was nothing I could do to help them with me constantly firing off arrows.

We had regained almost the entire scared jewel but naraku still had at least half of the jewel in his possession. How in the world could we to stand up to that kind of power?

Kagura, and kanna were dead already, and the only thing that ate at me about their death was kagura's final words. And I quote _"…at least…at least I'm free…" 'Free from what?' 'What had we gotten into that kagura had just escape?' 'Where as her sister hadn't said anything?'_

But the hoards of demons had yet to stop there was no time to worry about that, and the rest of the group was getting tired even if they were just minors demons they would've tired anyone out in continuous large numbers like the ones we are fighting off even _"The great lord of the western lands Sesshomaru"_ would soon tire out.

'I wish…I could help them but…but how?'

Normal p.o.v

At these words the jewel shards started to purify with a faint pink glow that no one really noticed. But there was at least one person had noticed, Naraku, and as the jewel started to purify he turned away from the fight he was locked in with Inuyasha to glare cold evil eyes at the miko who was as he puts it a mere pond in his plan to take over the world.

Inuyasha had also noticed and was pondering what had caused Kagome to start purifying the jewel without it even in her grasp._ 'How could she do that? Maybe her power had grown over the years they had journeyed over the feudal era? After all, the old hag was teaching kagome about herds maybe she tough her how to expand her power to? I'll have to ask her later…'_

Inuyasha followed naraku's cold glare to kagome, and at once he was filled with a strong need to protect Kagome from Naraku even more than before, and if Naraku hadn't done enough by just looking at Kagome he started to turn and face her, and started advancing towards her.

This had only proceeded to make inuyasha madder _'what the hell is this bastard up to?_' was the only though that passed through Inuyasha thoughts at the moment. A low dangerous growl that got louder with each inch Naraku took towards Kagome. Inuyasha could take no more "Kagome get the hell out of there!!! Now!!!!"

"Huh?" as Kagome turned to see what Inuyasha wanted at a time like this _'there could only be something seriously wrong if he was trying to get my attention while we were fighting against Naraku'._

As kagome slowly turned to see what Inuyasha was talking about, she had seen him. Naraku. She was so terrified that she couldn't move, frozen in a state of shock. What seem to last for hours to Kagome was only a few seconds to Naraku as he keep advancing towards her faster, and faster.

Naraku's p.o.v

Naraku was determined to end the miko's life then and there but was stopped by an arrow that in fact did not belong to the girl he was advancing on_. 'But then who else would dare fire an arrow at me?' _was all that ran though naraku's mind at the time as naraku slowly turned in the direction of the fired arrow that had almost took off his head.

* * *

I could stop right here but that would be why to evil even for me don't ya think

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Kagome!!!, Naraku set his eyes on kagome and was advancing fast '_what can I do to get her away from Naraku?' _as Inuyasha pondered on how to get Kagome away from Naraku, but never taking his eyes off of them when a dark blue miko's arrow flew by, and nearly took off Naraku's head. As Naraku turned to see where the offending arrow had came from, and without a second thought Inuyasha rushed over as fast as his legs would carry him to move Kagome to a safer place away from the battle at hand.

With a start Kagome awoke from her trance with a start to see Inuyasha moving her away from Naraku whatever kami had helped Kagome she was silently thanking.

Inuyasha had set her down a few feet from himself and Naraku. As the battle in front of her continued between Inuyasha and Naraku it was all she could do to stand shocked behind Inuyasha ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was yelling at her to run as far away from Naraku, and the battle as she could.

But all she was thinking was _'I can't leave Inuyasha like this no matter what' _unknown to Inuyasha that she would stay and fight along side him he continued to yell. "Kagome I know you can hear me I said run!!"

After about a minute Kagome had gowned tired of all his yelling and decided to do some of her own. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha by now had stopped yelling at her to run and decided to here her out, and then he'll tell her to run. "Inuyasha I'm staying right here, and that's final. I. Will. Not. Abandon. You!" are maybe not. Inuyasha had nothing to say. "Feh" (ok almost nothing).

All of this was said between them without either of them taking their eyes off of the foul loathsome evil little cockroach named Naraku. (Sorry but I had to put it in it my fav. Part from the third Harry Potter movie. Right before Hermione punches Lucius Malfoy. Enough of that. Anyway On with the story!! LOL )

Naraku's p.o.v

As I slowly turned away from the distracted miko before me to find out who had dared to fire a purifying arrow at me, and there she stood… "Kikyou" as the words left my lips her head look up at me with an almost confidant look in her eyes that made me want to break her even more…

The longer I looked at her the more confidant she looked till I could take it no longer I gave her a cold glare of my own that would have put any demon in his rightful place. Bowing down before me, on the ground (yea like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would ever bow down before him ha.) I watched as she notched another arrow in position to fire at me. With that same damn look in her eyes _'like she knew something I didn't'_

Then it came to me. _'Inuyasha and his bitch ' ' they've had more than enough time to get away and take her jewel shards with them, but Inuyasha isn't foolish enough to run…'_ as I slowly backed away to avid the arrow, and to also see if that damn hanyou and his bitch was still here were I could still get my jewel shards…

Normal p.o.v

Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped there arguing long enough to think of a way to distract Naraku. At least long enough for Inuyasha to get close enough to snatch the jewel shard that he possessed, and bring it back to Kagome in order for her to purify it and to also keep it out of Naraku's reach, but how?

They had finally for kagome to shot her arrow distracting him long enough for Inuyasha to grab the jewel and run before Kagome had to fire another arrow to keep Naraku at bay.

But what was going to actually happen was totally unexpected…..

* * *

(Sorry but it's late and I need my sleep for these damned finals..) anyway I'm open for any ideas trust me I need them and once again I'm sorry for such a late chapter up date. 

See ya (not really but you know what I mean)

Inuchick06


End file.
